


Uncle Benjamin Potter

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying Hermione, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Harry has an uncle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Ron's an idiot, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, bossy hermione, but he means well, know-it all Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Harry stood outside the room, that voice was male, warm and strong. Sirius was smiling like Christmas had come early. Mrs Weasly looked like she'd swallowed a fly."Well woman? Stand aside and let me see my nephew,"





	1. Chapter 1

_The graveyard was so cold. Fog swirling around his ankles, Harry watched as Cedrics body was engulfed in green light and hit the ground. Harry's heart shattered, a scream tore out of his throat, before dispersing into the cold air._

_After that all Harry could feel was pain, in his body, head and soul. Hearing nothing but that cold, heartless laugh. The pain at seeing his parents, seeing Cedric again. Hearing him say he loved Harry, would always watch over him. It warmed him slightly but the cold never left. It settled into his bones, unwilling to abate._

Harry woke with a scream in his throat and Cedrics last kiss on his lips. Removing the thin, ratty blanket and moving over to the window Harry tried to conjure as many happy thoughts as he could. He remembered the times he and Cedric met in the Prefects bathroom. The times Cedric had held him tight and whispered sweet nothings to him, told him about the future they could have together. 

The tears never left his eyes but the hole in his heart felt so heavy right now in the middle of the dark, silent night.

 

Meanwhile in a Hospital off of Smith street in a dilapidated store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Department store a man's eyes snapped open. The chocolate brown iris's were blown wide as panic entered them. They whizzed around, before he tried to sit up on the bed.

His body was stiff, the limbs almost dead. His throat was dry but he tried to speak out. call for someone.

There must have been wards around the bed or something, because not long after the man awoke a Medi-nurse came running into the room.

"Oh Merlin, Mr Potter! Please don't move, let me fetch the healer," The woman left quickly leaving the man alone in the dark. He struggled to move for a few more moments before giving up and just lying still. Exhaustion filling his body.

'James' he thought wanting his big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent most of his time either as far away from the Dursely's as he could or locked in his room. His time hadn't been wasted during his self imposed imprisonment, when outside he attended a local gym and spent hours working out and training his body in basic martial arts.

When inside his room Harry re-read everyone of his school textbooks, from first year to fourth. He made notes of the theory, practiced the wand movements and made charts for potions ingredients and how they reacted to each other. He studied until his brain hurt.

His letters were sparse most of the time, except from Sirius who kept making the strangest hints and comments. He told him not to read any Daily Prophets just yet, to wait until he told him as there was something he had to know that was best coming from him.

About three weeks into the summer holidays his Aunt started screaming downstairs. Silently opening his door Harry made his way down the stairs only to freeze when a familiar face beamed up at him.

"Hey Pup!" Sirius grinned, holding a wand loosely between his fingers.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? What if the Ministry find you?" Harry scolded, Sirius laughed and pushed past Petunia to meet Harry on the stairs. He ruffled Harry's locks and pulled him into a tight hug, one returned eagerly.

"Don't worry that's what I wanted to tell you in person, Pup. I've been pardoned. Come on lets go pack your things and I'll tell you all about it, when we get to the house," Harry was very confused at this point. But allowed Sirius to pull him up the stairs.

"Which is your room?" Harry pointed to the last door down the hall. Sirius took one look at the many locks on the door and growled.

"He's gonna be so mad," he mumbled. Opening the door he stepped in and pulled Harry after him. He grabbed Harry's trunk, set it on the bed and waved his wand. Harry watched as his books, clothes and parchment all packed themselves into the trunk.

"Is there anything else you want to take with you?" Harry nodded and went for  the loose floor board under his bed. Hedwig hadn't returned from her hunt yet, despite it being almost noon.

"Sirius, whats going on?" Harry asked putting his Invisibility cloak, map and photo album carefully into his trunk.

"I'll tell you later, lets go. There's a lot to explain but not here," Sirius replied, shrinking Harry's trunk and he stuck into his pocket and dragged Harry back out the room and down the stairs. He ignored Petunia and they left. Sirius walked down Privet Drive to a nearby alleyway.

"Okay pup, grab my arm and hold tight. I'm going to apparate us to your new home. There's someone  I want you to meet," Sirius held out his left arm for Harry to grab, "Oh, and hold your breath," with that the older male spun on his heel and Harry felt himself being squeezed through a thin tube and then spat back out. In front of him sat a row of fancy looking white houses. Sirius clapped Harry on the back and stuck a piece of paper in his face.

"The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix can  be found at Number 12 Grimmauld place, London,"  Harry said, shortly after Sirius took the paper back and set it alight. Then the houses opposite started to shake and then move, number 11 and 13 spread apart to allow another identical white house to sprout forward and settle in between the other two. Harry grinned,

"What is this?" he asked, Sirius pulled him forwards to  the house,

"Our new home. It need fixing up a little...okay maybe a lot but it  beats living with those muggles," he grinned all cheeky and opened the front door. Harry entered behind his Godfather, slightly apprehensive.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry followed Sirius through a dark, grimy hallway. He could hear voices in another room down the hall. Sirius opened the door and made a big show;

"May I introduce to the room, Mr Harry James Potter!" Harry grinned slightly and shook his head at his godfather. He was then ambushed by a head of bushy hair and tight arms.

"Harry!" Hermione was pulled off of the small boy. Ron smiled sheepishly at his friend, Harry shook his head but accepted the gentle pat on the back from Ron.

"Heya mate. Good to see you," Harry then smiled as Mrs Weasley bustled out from the room, apron tied to her waist and wooden spoon in her hand.

"Harry dear. Oh wonderful you got here safe. Now, the meetings going to start soon so why don't you go upstairs with the others-"

"I don't think so Weasley, bring Harry here,"

Harry stood outside the room, that voice was male, warm and strong. Sirius was smiling like Christmas had come early. Mrs Weasly looked like she'd swallowed a fly.  
"Well woman? Stand aside and let me see my nephew," Mrs Weasley stepped aside and Sirius pulled Harry forward and steered him towards the fireplace. Sat in a chair near the fire was a dark haired male. He was wrapped in blankets, with a cup of what smelt like butterbeer in his hands. 

He had dark chocolate brown hair, that stuck up in every direction. Like Harry's did. And chocolate eyes. his skin was pale, but held the tint of what was once a clean tan.

"Look at you," Harry gulped, the man held out his hand and Harry took it without thinking. "You look just like-"

"My dad, I know," The man laughed and shook his head.

"No, James looked like out mother, Dorea. And so do you,"

Harry's breath hitched.

"I've been made aware that nobody told you about me. So let me correct this issue. My name is Benjamin Potter. James was my older brother, i'm your uncle Harry," That was all Harry needed. He launched himself into the man's embrace, hiding his face in his neck and trying not to cry. Benjamin's arms came up and holding him tight. Sirius came over and wrapped both males in his arms.

Harry felt warm for the first time since Cedric died.


	4. Chapter 4

During their cuddle session Harry had curled himself up in his uncles lap. Benjamin ran his fingers through his unruly hair and just held him tight. 

They jumped when the fireplace erupted in green light and Dumbledore stepped into the cramped kitchen. 

"Good evening all, Ah Harry, wonderful to see you my boy. You've met your Uncle it seems," he spoke, eyed twinkling.

Benjamin scowled at the man old man, and nuzzled into his dark hair. "Whose fault was that old man? Somebody saw fit not to tell Harry he had a relative left on his father's side. They also stuck him with from what I've gathered was abusive muggles who shouldn't have been allowed their own child, let alone a magical one. Justify that if you please?" Albus twinkled at the man,

"Now Benjamin my boy, I'm sure Harry is just exaggerating, the Dursley's love him very much. Which is another thing we need to speak about, I'd prefer if you let Harry remain at the Dursley's for the blood wards. In these troubling times it would be for the greater good,"

Harry stiffened in his Uncles hold. Ben shushed him gently, rubbing his back soothingly. "No Albus, Harry won't be returning to that house ever again. I am here now, Sirius is a free man and we will look after him, not you. Now, I believe it's time to start the meeting?" Molly went about trying to shoo the children from the room. Fred and George refused to leave though.

"We're seventeen,"

"Legal Adults,"

"You can't stop us," they spoke. Benjamin watched them with a smile.

"You two remind me so much of your uncles," he said. They both grinned before settling into chairs near him and Harry. 

As far as secret rebel group meetings go Harry found this to be incredible boring. They didn't do much of anything really, they just talked about recruiting, getting the word out and protecting some secret inside the ministry. 

"So from what I gather, You don't do much," Harry said, Benjamin laughed and patted his hair a bit. 

"Well Harry, my boy, it's a bit more complicated then that. I'm sure you'll understand when your older," Harry looked at his Uncle and Sirius who shook their heads. 

"So what's this thing your guarding in the ministry?" Dumbledore spoke again,

"I'd prefer if you didn't know Harry, this information is very delicate," 

"Right, Sirius the healer said I'm not to get too stressed out and...they're stressing me out," With that Sirius began kicking Order members out of the house. Benjamiin winked when Harry looked at hims and brushed stray curls from his face. 

"You've been crying little lamb, what's wrong," He asked. Harry was startled for a moment, wondering how the man knew.

"It's nothing, a friend of mine died,"

"Ah, yes. Young mister Diggory correct?" at Harry's nod he continued. "I'm guessing he was more than just a friend though. You get the same look in your eyes as James did speaking about Lily,"

"What look?" He asked, settling further into his uncles hold. He couldn't get enough of the safe, warm touch the man gave out. 

"Like she hung to moon without really trying. It's okay, there's no shame in falling in love and there's no shame in crying over lost love. As a great man once said, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all," he said holding the fragile young man close to his torso and gently soothing away the hurts of life. 


End file.
